kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Militia
The Militia are the reserve (secondary) land warfare forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The force is administered by the Council of War. The professional head of the Militia is the Lord Provost, under the authority of the High Lord Marshal. The Militia is a separate and distinct part of the Pyrusian Army. The Militia's origins are from the time of the Pyrusian Civil War and today's militia are a direct descendant of the forces which helped Molthrod Derfel to be victorious. The Militia are currently regulated by the Militia Act: 1772 (as amended). All members of the Pyrusian Army, including militia personnel, swear allegiance to the King of Pyrus as Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Pyrusian Armed Forces. History Current Status Personnel The militia is formed by men aged between eighteen and twenty-five years of age who are not members of royalty, the nobility, Catholic clergy or holders of public office. Currently the militia has a strength of 98,100 personnel. The Militia Act: 1772 requires the embodiment of the militia for two Saturdays each month (for compulsory military service, usually in the form of military training). However when in a state of war the militia may be embodied at any time. Article 6a) and 6aii) of the Military (Command) Act: 1787 requires the Council of War to produce a report on how to improve the Pyrusian Armed Forces, their organisation and the maintenance of fortress garrisons. This report is due to be completed before the end of 1790. Equipment Recent and Current Conflicts Endro-Pyrusian Trade War Others? Formation & Structure In terms of its structure the Militia has two parallel organisations, one administrative and the other operational. Administrative The administrative organisation for the Militia is divided into into regiments (the permanent administrative grouping and ceremonial identity) based on baronial provinces. Details of the administrative corps regiments are below with the number of battalions and current strength. Operational At an operational level Command of the Militia flows through the Council of War to the High Command and on to each of the six Regional Army Commanders. Under each Regional Army Commander are the Regimental Commanders and so on down to individual Sections. The Militia currently has the following structure:- Recruitment The Militia only recruits within the Kingdom of Pyrus and is formed by men aged between eighteen and twenty-five years of age who are not members of royalty, the nobility, Catholic clergy or holders of public office. Oath of Allegiance All militiamen must take an oath of allegiance upon joining the Militia using the following words: I, name, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King name, his heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, his heirs and successors in person, crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, his heirs and successors and of the generals and officers set over me. Training Establishments Militia training is on an ad hoc basis. Flags The Militia does not have a flag for use by the all regiments of militia, however each regiment has its own flags, known as Colours. These regimental flags are the King's Colour, on a celestial blue field in the first quarter the escutcheon of Royal Coat of Arms of the Kingdom of Pyrus and overall the regimental territorial designation and battalion number, and the Regimental Colour, the two together form a stand. Ranks and Insignia Every regiment has its own distinctive insignia, such as their shako plate. Category:Council of War Category:Pyrusian Armed Forces Category:Pyrusian Army